


Keeping Up With the Grayhavens

by Midnightminx90



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Multi, idek what to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightminx90/pseuds/Midnightminx90
Summary: A collection of stories with Theran, Jared Blaed, Cassie & her court
Relationships: Cassidy/Jared Blaed Grayhaven
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Keeping Up With the Grayhavens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowDarkKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDarkKitten/gifts).



> Me @ Anne Bishop: HEY! where's the rest of Gray and Cassie's story? What happened to Theran? Did he find himself a human Queen to rule? Did he find love with a good, kind woman who won't take his nonsense? 
> 
> Aka, have this fic that I originally started and shared on tumblr five years ago (tho my mind tried to convince me '15 was THREE years ago, not five) that Shadow re-found while we were talking about Cassie and Gray and Theran. It's now fixed up and I added a bit more to it

“And just where do you think you’re going?”    
  
Theran stops abruptly, though torn between chasing the puppy and wondering what he’d managed to do wrong trying to chase said puppy. He turns around, slowly, wondering what sight might greet him and finds himself surprised to see a woman of Shalador descent looking at him with fury in her eyes.   
  
“Lady?”   
“Care to explain why you’re running through my garden like an addled-brained puppy, trampling all over my flowers?”   
  
Theran looks around, from the fence he jumped over to the flowerbed he apparently had destroyed and finds nothing ruined except a single flower that hangs its head but looks just fine to his eyes.  _ Females _ , he thinks to himself, but he’s learnt better than to say anything out loud.   
He opens his mouth, closes it again, but before he can say anything the woman’s talking again.   
  
“You’re going to help me tidy this up, and then you can help me weed out the corner bed.”   
  
Theran looks over to the bed she’s pointing at and can’t find a single weed. He’s gotten a feel of the woman now; her Jewel of rank is Summer-Sky and if he decided to just walk away she would be unable to stop him. But something about her makes him want to stay, wants to make up for slightly disturbing one of the poisies, because the way he sees it, anyone who stands up to a Green-Jeweled Warlord Prince without hope of surviving if push came to shove deserves some respects.   
  
After all, he still remembers when Cassidy had stood up to the landen family and attacked the stronger Warlord with a Craft-enhanced club.   
  
“Very well, Lady. But maybe introductions are to be in order if I’m to help?”    
  
The unknown woman’s hands are on her hips and she eyes him in a way that makes him think she’s passing judgement on him right then and there, not caring who – or what – he is.   
  
“If I find your help sufficient, I might consider telling you my name.”   
“Then we have an agreement. I assume you have gloves and tools I can use?”    
  
She gives him a withering look that makes him squirm – not that he’ll admit to doing so later on – and leaves to get what they need.   
  
* _ Theran? I’m scared. _ * the pup, one of Vae’s sons, looks up at him, confused and shaking.   
  
* _ Yas, remember what the Queen and your dam said? That we are not to hurt the plants? Well, we did that when we were playing, and now we are going to help this Lady make it better again, okay? _ *   
  
Even working in silence time seems to pass quickly, and had Theran not been willing to suffer more anger directed at him, he would have suggested she’d take a break because the heat is getting stifling. But through the power of yipping and yapping and biting from Vae and other Scelties, Theran’s learnt not to intrude on women unless he knows the proper use of Protocol, and he cannot for the life of him remember anything in the books saying how a Warlord Prince is to use Protocol when it comes to getting an unknown female to rest, so he figures it’s best to leave it for now and find out in case this happens again.    
  
Which, knowing Sceltie pups – both Kindred and otherwise – will undoubtedly happen again, whether he wishes or not.   
  
_ Maybe _ I’m _ the one in need of a hat, _ Theran thinks, barely able to keep his lips from twitching into a smile.   
  
And all the while they’re working, the puppy he’d been chasing sits there watching them. The pup had tried to help, but not knowing the difference between plants and weeds, Yas had gotten a slap on its nose for almost tearing some flowers to shreds, and had then retreated to simply watching for a while. Well, until it had grown tired of nothing going on, and had gone chasing after a butterfly instead.   
  
The woman gets up, looks at the work they’ve done, and then over at the flower he’d previously almost destroyed. Theran follows her line of sight and sees it looks just as perky as the other flowers, and if it hadn’t been for the fact that the colour was a bit different than the other pink ones – just a shade darker – he wouldn’t have known it was the same he’d (allegedly) damaged. Theran looks over at her, but she’s still looking at the flowers.   
  
Then she nods, seemingly to herself, and removes her gloves and puts down the small rake she was holding.   
  
“Caitlyn,” she says, and it takes Theran a moment to understand what’s going on, but then he’s on his feet, smiling at her.   
“Theran,” he offers in return. He thinks there might be a hint of recognition in her eyes, but she doesn’t treat him any differently when she offers him the use of the pump and a towel to wipe the sweat away and then emerges with a pitcher of cold water.   
“Based on what I’ve heard from your cousin and the Rose I thought you’d be bad at this. Maybe they’re wrong.”   
  
Theran chokes on the water, but doesn’t try to say anything. It’s not praise, not really, but it’s damned close to it, compared to what he’s used to hearing that it leaves him with a tingling feeling inside that may or may have everything to do with the woman herself and not the almost-praise at all.   
  
acTheran nods at her, not wanting to spoil whatever it is going on, then stands.   
  
“Thank you for the evening, Lady. It’s certainly been an… experience.”

“Likewise, Prince.”   
  
He bows to her, following protocol to the letter with the depth of it, then picks up the now sleeping puppy and goes back to the Queen’s Residence to get changed before dinner.   
  
“Theran? Where have you been all day?” Gray asks, looking at the state of Theran’s clothes and at Yas sleeping in his arms.

“Gardening,” Theran replies, putting the pup down on a pillow next to his siblings, before heading up to the room that’s for his disposal when he is visiting, leaving a stunned Gray behind to wonder if his cousin fell and hit his head and simply dreamt it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Everything that's going on is making me feral, but at least it means I'm finally writing things for MY OWN sake and not for the feedback


End file.
